


Reawaken {HIATUS FOR NOW}

by Lin144



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Nudity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin144/pseuds/Lin144
Summary: Chrom had always done well in school, but suddenly started to slow down his efforts around his senior year, not giving enough credits, and forcing him to redo his last year of high school. From one of the well passing students who always got all A's, to a sudden delinquent, refusing to do any of his work. Luckily, when he meets his new roommate at his new apartment, that'll all be fixed.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Day of Unpacking

**Author's Note:**

> For now, the title will just be a placeholder until I can figure out a better title for this story.
> 
> I plan to work on this a lot more, with school being done for me for a while, but don't expect consistent chapters. Each one might be longer or shorter to write, but I'll be making sure to focus on this whenever I can.
> 
> In advance, thank you everyone for following this fanfiction of Chrobin, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom is moving into his new apartment for his second chance at a senior. When he gets there, he meets his roommate in the worst way anyone could meet someone new.

A young blonde girl had bolted down the street, smile bright on her face as she was approaching a fairly large home. Along the way, all of her neighbors were greeting her, one by one. Since she was always nice to them, she greeted them all back as quick of time she had.

"Good afternoon, Lissa!"

"'Afternoon!"

"Ms. Lissy! Hi!"

"Hello!" 

"How has been our favorite neighborhood runner?"

"I've been great! I hope you are too!" she turned around to respond this time. Upon so, she ended up taking the wrong footing and started to come tumbling down... that is, if her brother's, now, superior friend, Frederick, hadn't caught her in time. "Sorry, Freddy! I'm just so excited!"

"That Chrom is moving out or that you get to take his room?" he questioned her. She just shrugged a little in response with a big smile upon her face.

"Lissa! You better hurry if you want to help!" she turned to the voice and smiled brighter.

"Bye, Frederick! Good luck with getting into that college!" she was running again, but not that fast, this time since her home was right there. She stopped at the two cars that were parked outside the house, one was large and seemed to be packed full of furnishings. The other seemed to be a more smaller size, seemingly just for traveling. Lissa looked around, only seeing her elder sibling, Emmeryn, outside. "Where's Chrom at? He does know he's moving today right?"

"It's possible your brother fell asleep again. Can you go wake him, Lissa?"

"You betcha, sis!" Lissa immediately ran into the house, and found the familiar blue tuft of hair on their couch. Chrom was fast asleep, with one box left in front of him. She stepped back some and then ran and jumped over the couch, landing right onto her brother. "RISE AND SHINE, CHROM!"

Chrom jolted awake as he felt his face smack into the coffee table from Lissa's shoes. He looked to her with a sigh. "You could have just... I don't know, not slam my face onto the table?"

"That's your fault for sleeping on your moving out day! Now hurry up so I can have two rooms already!" Chrom just groaned at her chirpiness and picked the box up to take it outside. He set it in his car in the passenger's seat and then stretched some. Like an elderly trying to pop their back.

"That should be everything, correct?" Emmeryn asked him as she came over. "You know we'll miss you around the house, right?"

"I know, but since I'm 19 now... and on my second senior year, it's going to be much better if I'm closer to the school, that way oversleeping won't be much of a problem," he explained to her. He was originally meant to graduate the year before, but some point in his senior year, he just suddenly stopped caring to do any of his work. He's A's and B's all went down to F's, which meant he didn't have anymore credits to let him graduate. 

He began to get into the driver's side of his car as he looked out his window. "I'll meet you at the complex."

He was already driving off, not letting his sisters give their first partings yet. As much as he has become lazy, suddenly, Chrom is plenty excited to finally get to a home of his own, finally. As he went off, Frederick joined Emmeryn and Lissa in watching him leave.

"I can help get this stuff inside when we get there, if you don't mind," he offers to them. Emmeryn just smiled and nodded at his offer as they got into her car and went after the bluenette.

* * *

Chrom made his way to the front desk, the woman behind it filing her nails. She stopped as soon as he came into view. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes. I have an apartment that I ended up reserving here? Uhm..." he didn't remember the room number for a second, and started looking through his phone's notes. He pocketed it again and returned his attention to the woman. "Room 3-12!"

The woman just gave him a look of disgust and sat back in her chair more. "Sorry. Room's taken."

"Wait- but I reserved it-"

"And it got taken!"

"Will you cut that out!" another voice rang to this woman. Out came a must older lady who got a small wave out of Chrom. "Pardon my granddaughter, sir. I left her to watch the desk while I had an important call, and she can be a pretty good jokester."

The girl just rolled her eyes and went back into the office before she stopped and turned around, looking right at Chrom, "Aren't you that senior who failed to graduate due to sudden delinquency? Chromm... yeah?"

"Uhm... yea-" the girl just suddenly laughed at him and then had what seemed like a terrible smug smile.

"Wow! Good luck failing this year too!" she cheered him on, slamming the door as she left. Chrom just sighed, head facing the ceiling more. He's already got this kind of reputation and school hasn't started yet.

"3-12, you said?" the elderly woman asked him, snapping him out of his head. He just gave a nod as she handed the bluenette a key. "There you go, kid. And just a reminder, you have a dorm mate in th-"

"Thank you very much for this!" Chrom yelled and ran to the elevator to make his way up to the third floor right as she was talking, not hearing anything about what else is in his room. Emmeryn, Lissa, and Frederick came in as the elevator door shut closed. the elder sister sighed and went to the desk.

"How much does he owe for stay here, ma'am?"

* * *

Chrom was at his door, key in hand.

"Alright. Behind this door lies my new home!" he said to himself, putting the key into the door and unlocked it, pushing it open. When the door was fully opened, he was greeted to a pretty cramped dorm. It was already pretty well furnished, so he poked his nose at all what was there. He made his way from the small living room space, to the kitchen just across from it, to a small hallway which had three doors. One for a bathroom, one a closet, and one a bedroom. At least that's what he assumed. He went into the room and saw there was a bed already too. Perhaps he over packed? Inspecting the bed, he saw it was one of those beds with drawers in it. "Hmm. They must rich to have these kinds of beds installed."

He didn't seem to have noticed the sound of a shower being on from the next room over while inspecting. He knelt to the drawer and slowly went to open it as the door leading to the bathroom slowly began to open. Once it was open, he was greeted to the sight of perfectly folded panties, bringing him back to reality. "W-what in Gods name-"

"Are you done snooping in my room?!" a voice suddenly came to his ears. He slammed the drawer shut when looking to who it was. It was a girl who had white, soaking wet hair, and brown eyes that made them stand out very well. The next thing he noted about her was that she wasn't wearing any clothes, making Chrom look away immediately, backing away on the floor as he tried to stand.

"Th-this is your room?! Greatly sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to look through your private parts- I mean stuff like that! I was just given the key to this apartment and-" the girl groaned, making him stop talking as she started to get closer to him, making him a little nervous. She lifted her bare leg and then suddenly kicked him, sending him out of the room some.

"The least I could've gotten before you showed up was that my roommate is very much a pervert!" she complained, going back into her room. "Next time, knock before you enter, and try to grow more of a brain!" 

And she slammed the door. The sound made a short blonde peak into the apartment. She saw Chrom just sitting there with a face so red, she nearly mistakened him for a tomato.

"Uh... Sis, Frederick? I found where he is!" Lissa said loudly for them to make their way to the room.


	2. Retrying Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New roommates mean a potential new friend... if you didn't accidentally go through their underwear before that, though.

After she had come back out of her room, her anger no longer seemingly there, the white haired girl was humming as she was in the kitchen, making some tea as it seemed. Chrom just kept his eyes down, not wanting to upset her much more. This meant he let Lissa do some talking for him.

"So... since you're my brother's roommate for the next year, what's your name, lady?" Lissa asked her, getting a thwack from Chrom for her to not be that rude. The white haired girl just turned to them and smiled, making him look back down.

"My name is Robin. It's very nice to meet all of you," she said to them, as she poured the water into the cups and then brought the small tray over to them, sitting in a seat opposite of her roommate and guests. "What about your name's?"

"My name is Lissa, and this is my big sister Em, and my brother, Chrom!" Lissa cheerfully introduced. Chrom just gave a small wave to her, not wanting to look her in the eye just yet. He got a thwack right back from his little sister, her silently telling him to say something.

"N-nice... to meet you... Robin," he said, making brief eye contact, then tried to look at something else again.

"And I am Frederick. I'm just a friend of Chrom's but I came along to help him get the things he needed moved in, in case something was too heavy," Frederick added, leaning to take one of the cups of tea. "By the way, your tea smells very lovely, Robin."

"Speaking of moving in, we should go ahead and get that done with," Emmeryn said to them. She took her tea and gulped it down pretty quickly and stood up. "Plus I need to get Lissa registered in for Ylisstol's high school tomorrow morning. We don't want to over welcome our stay."

"If it's anything, I can help with the moving process," Robin offered to them, Chrom feeling her gaze on him. He took a deep breath and looked to her.

"Thank you. We'll need as much help as we'll get," he stopped for a moment when he said that out loud. "I mean- uh _I'll_ need the help."

Robin just laughed at his stutter quietly before following him and the others down stairs to get everything they needed to bring up into the apartment. This all involved a bunch of clothes, some supplies for the bathroom, a mattress and some pillows, as well as the bed frame they went right to rebuilding, and a few other things that Chrom chose to bring with him. When they were done, Chrom went to tell Frederick, Lissa, and Emmeryn all his goodbyes as they were starting to head back home after it got pretty late. Now it was just Chrom and his new roommate. Well, he's the new roommate, more like it. They didn't exchange words to one another until Robin looked to the coffee table, seeing one untouched cup of tea.

"You're the only one who didn't drink any of the tea," Robin remarked out loud, going over to sit down again. Chrom didn't know what to do, until she was seemingly wanting him to join him.

"Um... if this is about earlier, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know I was going to be having a roommate or anything like this I just-" Robin just lifted her hand for him to pause for a moment, and then she laughed again.

"It's not. I just was acting out in the heat of the moment, but I understand. I was given a call ahead of time that I was getting a roommate soon, so I was taking that shower," she lowered her hand to her lap, eyes on her roommate. "I was just gonna ask to getting to know you, that was all."

"Oh... well, as Lissa said, my name is Chrom," he told her, feeling a bit relieved she wasn't going to hold him for that. "I'm a senior at the Ylisstol high school, but it's my second year as a senior. I didn't manage to get enough credits to pass last year, so I'm retaking the whole year again to try and get the credits again to graduate. Now, how about you? I don't think I've ever seen your face before today."

"That's because I'm new here. I'm attending Ylisstol for my senior year too, but I moved here from Plegia," she explained with a saddened smile on her face. She was about to continue but Chrom leaned forward in response.

"Hey, if your last home was anywhere messed up for you, don't force yourself to talk about it," he told her, surprising her with the determined face he held. She just nodded and her smile brightened some.

"Well... you're lucky I'm your roommate. Because that means you'll have some help from me to get you back on track!" she cheered.

"Let me guess, you're one of those academic students who always study whenever they can?"

"Not entirely!" Robin stopped him, sounding a bit offended. She sat back with a smug smile on her face again and looked Chrom dead in the eye. "I study _and_ read every little thing in a textbook, and my reading level is around 1275L!"

"So with that in mind, I'm going to guess you'll probably be forcing me to study after every day," Chrom commented to her. A part of him wishes he chose a different room. He doesn't hate Robin or anything. He's just not read to be forced to study everyday after school.

"Unless you want to be in high school until you're 21 years-old, then I don't have to help you out any!"

"Fine then force me all you'd like!" 

"Okay then, I will!" the two fell quiet when a small knock was heard. from their front door.

"Um, Robin? We heard about your new roommate, and we wanted to welcome him, if that's fine?" one voice asked behind the door. Robin went to get up to answer the door, but Chrom only looked to the door in confusion. That voice sounded familiar to him. Robin had opened the door and it seemed three other girls were in the hall. He couldn't quite tell with the angle he had.

"We also brought some snacks for you both in case you both get hungry, if you don't mind," another said, holding a small tin with what smelled like some kind of pie. "May we come in and meet who the lucky man is?"

"Of course you can," Robin was giggling at the remark. She was used to them being like this already, having she just moved in to the place. She let the three in as they talked. The second they were all in Chrom was in with a realization.

_Those three are-_

"Maribelle, Sumia, Sully, this is going to be my dorm-mate for the next year, Chrom," Robin introduces seeing he was standing. "About time you started to get up. But you're too late, they're already inside."

"Uhh..." Chrom looked to the ground and then lifted has hand to greet them, his other rubbing the back of his neck. "H-hey... you three-"

"CHROM!" Sumia suddenly cheered, running over and gave him a big hug, getting a small pat on her back in response. She just laughed as she released the hug. "Three months, and you're still so jumpy from me!"

"So of all people, you managed to room with a new student? I'd say that's pretty impressive, man," Sully clapped her hands, messing with the man.

"Just so as long as you treat her as a lady as such and don't try anything with her, understand?!" Maribelle pointed to him in threat as she turned. "I better not hear about your delinquency leaking over to her at any point, or I will make sure to beat you into a pulp!"

"Okay, okay! I'm not going to do anything to her, and we just so happened to become roommates! I have no intentions of doing anything to her unless we end up being closer than friends, okay?! Now please stop surrounding me like you three got turned into starving hyenas!" as the four were talking, Robin watched and listened to them all.

"You four knew each other?" she asked them, making them quiet down. Sumia was the first to turn and nod, but Chrom spoke before she could.

"I met them my sophomore year. Sumia was in the same cooking class as me, Maribelle was in my drama class, and Sully was athletics. Another thing I knew from them was the constant love letters them, Cordelia, and Olivia kept leaving me-"

"CHROM DON'T TELL HER ABOUT THAT! WHAT WAS JUST A DUMB OLD CRUSH OF MINE!" Sumia spoke over him, hitting his back, but not phasing him at all. He just went back to his explanation.

"Cordelia and Olivia have already graduated, but I guess a plus side is I still get to spend one last year with my friends," he seemed to be getting a little sappy from his tone. Maribelle took notice in this and then turned her head to Robin.

"We did our best to bring him back to spirits, but he was just down and out of doing anything again. Perhaps you can help us bring him back to where he was last year?" she requests to the white haired girl.

"Not at problem! We already planned to have daily study sessions when we get done with classes. I'll do what I can to help," Robin responded to her.

"Good. He'll definitely need it," the blonde gave a small yawn and then clapped her hands. "We should be going now. It's late and we all should be getting our sleep schedules back into line since school is starting in a few more days. Come on you two!"

"Hey, just because you're older by just a few months, doesn't mean you're in charge of us!" Sully yelled at her as she was heading out the room. She then patted Chrom's shoulder and smiled. "See you in athletics again!"

"If you two need any help, let us know," Sumia told them, running out after the two and calling to them, her voice inaudible already.

Robin went to shut the door and wave to them before it was completely closed. She looked up and saw Chrom's expression seemed to be hurt over something. She went over to him quietly, him acknowledged her coming to her but still seemed upset about something. Then, she carefully patted his shoulder, getting his head to rise. "S-sorry. I figured while we're dorm-mates, we can try to become friends, too, and... if anything begins to trouble you, come right to me, okay? It's better to let loose about anything that is bothering you, okay?"

Chrom just looked to her and nodded. "Thank you," he told her quietly, then eyed the clock she had on the wall. "We should get some sleep, too. Don't want to be staying awake so late in the night and fall asleep in class now."

His smile had returned and Robin smiled back to him and nodded. "But, starting tomorrow, we're getting an early start in studying!"

"Huh?!"

"You heard me. You better have an alarm ready, or I'm kicking your door down!"

"Come on, at least give me time to prepare for this! Plus I don't think you'll be strong enough to kick my door down."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK?!"

"N-NO! I MEAN- GOODNIGHT ROBIN!" Chrom scrambled to his bedroom, making Robin laugh as she made her way to her room as well.

"Goodnight, idiot."


	3. First Day, and Renewed Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many numbing days of studying, Chrom steps into his high school, hopefully for just this year and not one more.

Humming was coming from the bathroom as Chrom just leaned against the door, still in just his shorts.

"Robin, can you speed it along in there?! We have to be heading to the school soon!" he complained, head hitting the door.

"Can you learn a thing called patience?! I still need to do my hair!" 

"Just wear it down! I need to take my shower already!" He didn't get a response this time, so he sprawled on the floor, trying to entertain his head until she was out. He couldn't think of anything, so he just stared into the wall. The idea of the paint on the wall and wondering as to how long it took for it to be painted, or possibly painted over. Or perhaps this very wall was different, maybe a portal to a new realm, one with all sorts of beings that could exist together without and laws being in the way for them not to exist. Or-

The door clicked. That was fast. Chrom shot up, seeing Robin peak into his room.

"All yours now," she announced to him. He stood with his uniform and ran right in, already starting the shower. "By the way, we only have about 15 minutes. You might wanna be fast."

"YOU TOOK THAT LONG?!"

"Do you wanna be late or not?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Chrom went to cover the drain as the tub to the shower began to fill. Once it was high enough, he suddenly stuck his face right into the water, his hair completely soaked when he pulled it out, water hitting the ceiling some. Then he turned the water off, drained the tub, and dried his hair and got his uniform on. "Ok, let's go!"

"Also I hope it's fine if I ride with you to the school," Robin asked, the two grabbing their bags and leaving the apartment.

"A ride? Don't you have your own? How else did you get here?"

"Uh... I walked all the way here for a few days."

"...Ok, you don't need to explain more, let's just get going already!" Chrom had ran ahead of Robin to the elevators and when she stepped in quickly pressed the button for the lounge floor. While waiting to go down, Robin looked over his uniform, noticing one thing was missing.

"You didn't put the tie on?"

"I never really liked wearing it much-"

"And your right sleeve is torn off??"

"This thing gets hot when you have to wear it every day," the elevator opened and the two ran out, and ran to Chrom's car and got in, then they were off. The school wasn't so far from there, but neither of them were gonna take on walking to the school with these fast of cars going by.

When they reached the school, Robin was in awe.

"That's your school? It looks like a palace!" she cheered, getting out as the car felt parked.

"Well, fun fact: at one point it was one. Instead of letting nature take it's toll on it, the people here in Ylisstol chose to fix and renovate it into a high school. Does sound like a down grade, but nowhere else do you get to say you went to a palace for high school," Chrom explained, getting out of his car after her and locking the doors, putting his keys in his pockets. There was a bunch of other students outside, some that were on a large field playing their instruments, and some just hanging out outside instead of inside. They reached the doors and opened them to the main lunch area. Robin's eyes lit up more at the sight.

There was a few chandeliers that were hanging from the ceiling, windows up top appearing to be stained glass art, a whole second floor led by some stairs to what was assumed a library and two connected halls that lead to the lockers and classrooms, and two other doors to the gym.

"If I knew this school looked this nice, I'd join here when I was a freshman!" Robin yelled, hearing her voice echo some. She smiled at the sight of everything and everyone around her. Though, her smile lowered when looking to everyone's face. They looked as though they were all looking at her. Then she heard them.

"Isn't that Chrom? I thought he was suppose to be graduated!" one whispering student asked.

"That's that senior who has to take his year over again!" another one told

"He's a total delinquent now. Just look at his stance and face."

"He was passing and then suddenly started failing? Why would any student just do that?"

There was more of similarities from all the whispering. Robin turned to Chrom and he had held a saddened expression, but was still behind her. His steps stopped when she did and saw her worried face and sighed. The last thing he wanted was hearing the whole school talking about him like he committed some ultimate sin. A part of him suddenly wanted to just turn away and run out the doors, so nobody ever says a thing again. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, knowing it was Robin. He looked back to her, trying to voice what he wants to do just from his face. He just felt utterly helpless now, eyes going back to the floor.

"Chrom... don't let them get to you. All of what you did was in the past," Robin told him, her voice sounding very reassuring. "It might be hard the first day back, but I'm keeping my word that I'm going to help you get through this year this time, got it?"

He just nodded, still feeling shame from all the eyes on them. But now there was new whispers.

"Who's this girl with him?"

"He's already made friends with her? She doesn't deserve to be with someone failing like him."

"HEY!" another voice rang out, quieting all the whispering. The small crowd unraveled, revealing Lissa beyond them as she ran over to Chrom and Robin. "EVERYONE, LEAVE MY BIG BROTHER ALONE! SURE HE'S DOING A SECOND SENIOR YEAR, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE HIM SOUND LIKE A CRIMINAL!"

Suddenly she grabbed their hands and dragged them away into what was assumed to be the front office. After that, ordinary commotion was heard in there again, as though Chrom didn't just make a scene.

"I didn't mean get them out that way, but it works too," Emmeryn told her sister as she approached her brother. "It's good to see you both made it on time."

"Wait, Emmeryn, what are you doing here?" Robin questioned her. Chrom managed to get his composure back and tossed her a smile.

"She's the headmaster of Ylisstol High. She not tell you that?" he teased, making his two sisters laugh at Robin's face.

"That means, since you both are seniors, you'll be spending your first hour with me as aides," she told them, going to where some papers were printed and handed one to Robin.

"Sorry this took a while, but here's your schedule. If there's anything you'd like to change on it, let Phila know in the counselor's office and she'll change what you need right away."

Chrom gave it a quick peak and noticed the order was in par with his.

"You gave her my schedule?!" he questioned loudly.

"I thought if you two were in the same classes, it'd be easier for you both to help one another," Emmeryn told them.

"She's already my roommate, I don't need her holding my hand as though I'm a lost child!"

"I'm okay with this schedule," Robin said to him.

"Then the least I'll do is change mine!"

"Do you even have your schedule on you?" Chrom didn't respond. He remembered he left it on his wall, thinking he'd have the path down this year, so he just lowered his eyes in defeat. "That's what I thought. Plus us being aides in here gives us extra time to study!"

"Ooh! Robin, do you think you could be my tutor, too! You're so smart and I'd love to have you help me with some of the stuff here!" Lissa requested.

"Uh... Lissa, shouldn't you be heading to class? The bell is about to ring and the halls are empty," Chrom pointed out. Lissa looked at the school clock and say only two minutes remained and her first class was ways away.

"Maybe another time. BYE!" and she ran out. Robin just laughed at her eagerness and then went to sit at the small desk for the aides, Chrom following her.

"It's the first few days, so you two don't have to worry about showing up early," Emmeryn told them, taking some stapled papers and putting them in some of the mail boxes for the other teachers. Most of them were just syllabuses for any teacher that was still out for coaching or any other activity. "Also the library will be opening tomorrow, if you'd like to check out any books, Robin. Chrom, you'll have to show her which sections are where."

"I got it," he responded, yawning and then lying his head down on the table. He closed his eyes for a second but woke to the sound of a loud bang in front of him. He saw Robin's bag on the table opened, and one of the school's calculus textbook opened to something about volume and area. He looked up and saw the white haired girl smiled at him, taking out two papers and two pencils.

"Ready for more?" she asked him jokingly, getting a groan and the senior lowering his head again. She just laughed and handed him the paper and pencil. "I'll make sure to do this slower this time."

"Alright... but if I get a headache again, then no more study sessions together," Chrom threatened back. Robin nodded and the two began once again as the bell for first hour finally rung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write some more for this one but it seems I have enough words already. Don't want to make the chapters too long to read.


End file.
